This core project will provide support for state-of-the-art clinical care for patients at St. Christopher's Hospital for Children, Thomas Jefferson University Hospital, and Kosair Children's Hospital as part of the Marian Anderson Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center. It will also support the patients and staff participating in the Inter-Center cooperative clinical trials. The focus of this core will be to expand the educational role of the Center in Philadelphia, PA., and in Louisville, KY. Patients and their families will have access to comprehensive sickle cell-related medical, psychological and social services provided by Center and Core staff. Core staff will also provide innovative sickle cell-related educational programs for patients and their families, and for nurses and other healthcare professionals. Core staff will coordinate these activities in collaboration with the Center's new family support program, transition program, parent group, and local and regional community agencies. Patient Support Core staff at St. Christopher's Hospital will coordinate and supervise these activities with the Clinical Cores at Thomas Jefferson University Hospital and at the Kosair Children's Hospital (University of Louisville).